This invention relates generally to tools which are adapted for manual manipulation, and more particularly to a category of tools which constitute devices for striking a fatal blow to small insects--which are commonly called "flyswatters". More specifically, the invention relates to a tool which can function as a flyswatter when assembled, and which can be disassembled to serve a variety of other purposes.
For many years mankind has been plagued by flying insects, and has sought to deal with the problem by creating tools which are particularly adapted for hitting or swatting such insects. Because the common household fly has been a particularly bothersome pest, many such tools have been frequently referred to as flyswatters. One of the characteristics of such flyswatters, however, is their rather distinctive shape and size--which renders them almost immediately recognizable as tools for dealing with the problem of flying insects. To openly display such a tool within plain sight in a person's residence is almost a tacit admission that the person has a sanitation problem that cannot be discreetly handled. In other words, to openly display a flyswatter in a kitchen may be considered by some persons as being similar to leaving a rat trap exposed for visitors to see. It is therefore more common for people to store an old-style flyswatter in a concealed location where it is out of sight and does not advertise the existence of a problem. Regrettably, when there is a legitimate need for using a flyswatter, it may not be as handy as might be desirable; and the time that is consumed in going to a remote location to retrieve a stored flyswatter may give the bothersome fly an opportunity to land on some exposed food, etc.
It is believed that flyswatters are very practical tools, and it is also believed that they would be more readily tolerated as "sociable" household tools if only they were more attractive. That is, if flyswatters could be made more sanitary and more decorative, it is believed that they would find more acceptance in many rooms in people's houses and offices. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a flyswatter which is sufficiently attractive as to be kept readily at hand in many rooms in a dwelling.
Another object is to provide a sufficiently sturdy and functional flyswatter that it may serve purposes other than simply killing flies. For example, a person may decide to forego use of the tool described herein as a flyswatter--and instead use it as a personal hand fan. This would be entirely feasible because the device disclosed herein has a blade which is devoid of the perforations which have been characteristic of previously known flyswatters. Surprisingly, the absence of such perforations does not seem to significantly interfere with the ability to kill flies, if a person is determined to use the device as a flyswatter. As long as the blade is made of a smooth and generally planar material like leather, the device is capable of killing flies.
Another advantage of having a smooth, non-perforated material for the blade of the device is that it provides a relatively large area upon which decorative matter may be placed--which adds to the social acceptability of having the device within plain view and not hidden in some remote closet. For example, if a smooth leather blade has embossed thereon the mascot of some school, than an alumnus of that school can feel more comfortable in publicly displaying the blade (and its attached handle) as a way of showing his school spirit, etc.
Such a smooth leather blade can also be used for other advertising and/or promotional purposes in presenting company logos, etc., such that a flyswatter of this type could be utilized as a so-called specialty advertising item. It could also be used to promote certain events (such as a world's fair) or a tourist attraction (such as a theme park or other entertainment facility). Unlike some other souvenirs or gift items, the device of this disclosure can--when necesssary--be constructively used for a beneficial purpose, instead of simply looking attractive and providing a memento of someone's visit to a particular city or vacation spot.
Besides being functional in its assembled condition, the device of this disclosure is capable of being manually disassembled without the need for any special tools, such that the blade may be separated from the handle in a relatively easy fashion. When the blade is made of leather, it can serve as a very acceptable coaster upon which hot or cold beverages may be placed in order to avoid damage to a table or other furniture. The handle is preferably of wood and is typically strong enough, and long enough, to serve adequately as a back scratcher. Hence, the construction to be described is intended to satisfy many personal needs in a manner which makes it socially acceptable and particularly beneficial for both comfort and cleanliness. Other uses and benefits of the device will be apparent from a reading of the specification and the claims appended thereto, and from a study of the figures of the drawing which are attached hereto.